Noche Para Dos
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Reela todo lo que pasa en una noche mágica hecha para los dos... oneshoot


**N/A- lo que hace una deshora sin nada que hacer, espero reviews si los merezco... oneshoot**

**Disclaimer- nada me pertenece excepto la historia**

**Dedicatoria: neerays en general  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**NOCHE PARA DOS**

Otra vez sola en casa, bueno ni siquiera sé si esto puede llamarse así, es un lugar pequeño y me resulta a veces de lo más deprimente, ojalá pudiera estar en el hospital para no tener que pensar en él, en lo mucho que lo amo y lo mucho que lo necesito, no sé como no me di cuenta de eso antes, que estúpida, claro que me di cuenta… pero hoy ya no puedo soportar esta soledad, necesito ir a buscarlo, tiene que estar en casa

Me dirijo a ese departamento en el que crecimos como personas, los últimos pasos los hago casi corriendo en parte porque el cielo amenaza con dejar caer una gran tormenta y antes de entrar al edificio me detengo ¿y si esta con alguien más, no podría soportarlo, mi indecisión llegó en el peor momento ya que ha caído la tormenta anunciada y en dos minutos ya estoy calada hasta los huesos, válgame aparte de todo solo me faltaba enfermarme, pienso empezando a temblar, pero sin moverme de mi sitio, en ese momento escucho mi nombre

- ¿Neela?- es él que emocionada estoy  
- Ray… yo- siento mi corazón enloquecer al verlo con una chamarra que se quita al llegar conmigo  
- pero si estás empapada, tienes que venir a darte una ducha, vamos- dice mientras me pone su chamarra  
- no te preocupes Ray  
- como no he de preocuparme por mi mejor amiga

Amiga, valiente palabra, como me gustaría ser más que eso para él, pienso con un dejo de tristeza, dejo que me conduzca hasta la casa donde me quita la chamarra y con sus manos quita también el agua de mi cara

- gracias Ray  
- si querías venir no debiste quedarte afuera- dice a modo de regaño  
- no sabía si quería entrar- miento por instinto  
- ¿entonces?- sus manos siguen en mi cara  
- estoy un poco cansada de todo esto, en mi casa no dejaba de pensar en mis problemas con Tony, sigo pensando mucho en lo que vivimos  
- ¿viniste solo para hablarme de Gates?  
- Tony, pero no, no he venido a eso, salió por un error, lo siento  
- debes bañarte o te enfermarás  
- supongo que puedo usar tu baño  
- en efecto, te ayudaré con esto

Me ayuda a quitarme la chamarra que pone en una silla para que se medio sequé, a pesar de ella tengo la blusa peor que empapada, así que también me la tengo que quitar, sin volverme me quito el reloj, los zapatos y comienzo a desabrochar mi blusa, notó que las manos de Ray se quedan quietas y puedo ver un poco de color en su rostro, será mejor que haga esto en el baño, pero no quiero irme de aquí estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento secando mi piel, sus manos siguen sin atreverse a tocarme debido a lo mojada que estoy, pero eso cambió en un segundo pues me aprieta contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo que no se porque se dio pero que igual agradezco

- te estás mojando Ray- le digo tratando de separarme aunque no quiero romper el contacto  
- descuida, estaré bien- dice apretándome más contra él

Me doy por vencida y recargo mi cabeza en su pecho, los latidos de su corazón aceleran los míos, me siento tan protegida y cobijada acá, que creo que nada podrá mejorarlo… afortunadamente me equivoqué, unos minutos después los labios de Ray estaban puestos en mi frente, sentir su contacto hace que me sienta tan feliz… lo observó fijamente a los ojos con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara; realmente no hacen falta las palabras entre nosotros, él sabe bien todo lo que en este momento siento y deseo, me devuelve la mirada y acortando distancias pone sus labios sobre los míos y me besa, sus labios saben bien lo que hacen, desarrollan en mí mil emociones que no puedo explicar pero que me llenan, respondo a su beso en un santiamén lo venía deseando tanto que me cuesta creer que sea cierto, sus manos divagando por mi espalda, mis manos centradas en su cuello y cabello, ni siquiera mi ropa mojada lo detiene, al contrario, pareciera que eso le diera lo mismo

La falta de oxígeno nos separa relativamente pues ahora sus labios están ocupados en besar mi cuello algo que me hace suspirar y gemir brevemente, sé que me gustaría que pasara lo que podría pasar si el sigue besándome de este modo, el ímpetu nos hace caer en el sofá, él encima mío, sus labios siguen su trabajo en mi cuello y yo me quiero dejar llevar por mi deseo y por esta enorme pasión que empieza a desbordarse en mí, mis manos comienzan a desabrocharle la camisa y de algún modo consigo quitársela para que caiga al suelo, su espalda y sus pectorales son tan perfectos que me resulta una aventura recorrer su piel. Sus manos ansiosas son las que ahora me desabrochan la blusa y sus labios se sitúan en mis hombros, me zafó la blusa y dejo que siga besando mi piel

- te amo- se escapa de mis labios de repente y él se separa de mí para mirarme  
- yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho, no he sabido de un día en que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti  
- ¿crees que sigo necesitando un baño?- le pregunto con una pícara sonrisa  
- sin duda alguna- responde mientras me devuelve la sonrisa

Caminamos hacia el baño y cerramos la puerta… horas después me despierta el subconsciente, volteo a un lado y lo miro, esta dormido y parece un ángel, se ve tan inocente… estoy abrazada a su cuerpo y lógico estamos desnudos, ha sido una gran noche, para mí, para los dos, es tan tierno y tan apasionado, lo amo tanto, me incorporo un poco para verlo mejor

- ¿ya amaneció?- pregunta medio dormido pues lo he despertado sin querer  
- no todavía no, pero no tienes turno hoy ¿cierto?- miro su rostro  
- claro que no, te quedarás ¿verdad?- su mirada me cautiva  
- si tú quieres  
- claro que si

Me toma de la mano y logra acostarme de nuevo, sus manos recorren mi cabello y besan sutilmente mis labios… la noche aún sigue siendo joven para los dos…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**¿que piensan de esto?  
P®ÎN©É§§ D®ÉaMÉ® **

**Ŀą****ŃŧŲ**


End file.
